Chiryou
by Mye-chan
Summary: Será que uma febre será capaz de unir o que o tempo separou? SasuSaku. Primeira fic postada.


Naruto Fanfiction

Gênero: Romance (SasuSaku)/One Shot

Sinopse: Será que uma febre será capaz de unir o que o tempo separou?

**Disclaimer** Naruto não me pertence, e se pertencesse a história estaria focada no meu casalzinho lindo: SasuSaku!

É a minha primeira fic, então peguem leve!

Sobre o título, "Chiryou" significa "tratamento médico" em japonês. Desculpem-me pela falta de criatividade no título, nunca fui muito boa para colocar títulos... Ah, tem um Omakê (extra) com o backstage no final da fic, só pra descontrair!

Enjoy!

**Título: Chiryou**

Era um dia qualquer em Konoha. Chovia e ventava.

Todos evitavam sair de suas casas com um tempo desses, preferiam se acolher no calor de seus lares junto aos seus familiares a sair na fria tempestade.

Melhor dizendo, quase todos. Uma solitária figura parecia não se importar com o tempo. Na verdade, estava tão absorto em pensamentos que sequer se incomodou com a chuva.

De repente sua visão começou a ficar turva e se sentiu mareado. Depois disso, tudo se transformou em escuridão.

.:oOo:.

Acordou meio zonzo. Onde estava mesmo?

Tentou focar sua visão com um pouco de dificuldade. Reconheceu o aposento solitário que o acolhia todas as noites e uma figura bem conhecida junto à janela observando a chuva que caía insistentemente lá fora. Parecia absorta em pensamentos.

Aproveitou sua distração para analisá-la. Um corpo definido com curvas nos lugares e proporções certas, olhos de um verde brilhante como esmeralda e cabelos sedosos de um raro tom rosado, que chegavam até sua cintura. Não havia como negar: era uma Deusa.

Ao longo de seus 19 anos, Haruno Sakura havia se desenvolvido de tal maneira que concorria ao posto de mais bela de toda a vila. Havia até ganhado um fã clube. Mas sua fama não estava apenas aí. Sendo treinada pela própria Hokage, tornou-se uma médica-nin reconhecida por suas habilidades que se igualam à sua mestra, fato que só faz com que seu fã clube aumente à cada dia.

Só a lembrança de seus seguidores fazia com que uma veia saltasse em sua testa. Por mais que se recusasse a admitir publicamente, não podia mentir à si mesmo: morria de ciúmes de Sakura.

Quando era mais novo estava tão cego pela vingança que acabara desprezando os sentimentos da garota e agora se arrependia amargamente por isso. Desde que voltara à vila, a dois anos atrás, pegava-se pensando na Haruno a todo o tempo. E mesmo que tentasse se distrair treinando ou apenas saindo com os outros shinobis para beber, não conseguia evitar que seus pensamentos voltassem à kunoichi de cabelos rosados.

Sakura havia madurado muito, já não era a mesma de 7 anos atrás. Quando deixou a vila em busca de poder, a Haruno havia se confessado à ele, dizendo que o amava com todo o coração, e não duvidava que fosse verdade, afinal ela sempre dava provas disso, arriscando a própria vida para salvar a dele. No entanto, desde que ele voltara, ela já não o perseguia a todo o momento, nem demonstrava seus sentimentos tão abertamente.

Provavelmente já havia o esquecido. E não a culpava por isso, afinal, foram anos de sofrimento e espera. Mas havia uma coisa que ainda o perturbava: apesar de ter tantos pretendentes, Sakura nunca era vista com nenhum homem que não fosse um de seus amigos. E isso mantinha as suas esperanças de que talvez ela ainda o amasse.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela doce voz da médica-nin:

-"Que bom que você tenha acordado, Sasuke-kun... Como está se sentindo?" –Perguntou enquanto se aproximava do shinobi.

-"...Um pouco tonto... Como... Como cheguei aqui?" –Perguntou enquanto encostava-se na cabeceira da cama.

-"Bem... eu vim ver como você estava, e como não te encontrei em casa, imaginei que estivesse no campo de treinamento." –Respondeu sentando-se na beirada da cama.

-"Hn..."

-"Sasuke-kun... devia se cuidar mais, com um tempo desses é bem fácil pegar um resfriado... Eu sei que não deveria me intrometer em sua vida, mas eu sou sua amiga e me preocupo com você..."

_'Amiga... Sakura, eu queria que você me considerasse mais do que apenas um amigo...'_ Enquanto esse pensamento cruzava sua mente, Sasuke não conseguiu esconder seu olhar triste e vazio. Isso não passou desapercebido pela kunoichi de cabelos róseos.

-"Sasuke-kun...?" –Chamou-o preocupada enquanto tocava delicadamente seu braço. O Uchiha, ao sentir o toque da Haruno, corou levemente.

-"O-o que foi?"

-"É que você estava um pouco aéreo e parece um pouco vermelho... Talvez sua febre tenha voltado, deixe-me te examinar." –E sem esperar resposta do moreno, pousou sua mão na testa deste.

Sasuke sentiu como se inúmeras borboletas rodopiassem em seu estômago e começou a se embriagar com o perfume natural de flores de cerejeira que ela emanava. Se continuasse assim, logo iria perder o controle sobre seu corpo.

Delicadamente, para não assustar a Haruno, ele retirou a mão dela de sua testa, mas não a soltou. Respirou fundo e olhou fixamente nos olhos esmeralda da garota.

-"Sakura... você... ainda me ama?" –Finalmente perguntou, temendo um pouco a resposta.

Sakura ficou em estado de choque ao ouvir o questionamento do Uchiha. Levou alguns segundos para processar o que o rapaz havia perguntado.

-"Por que... a pergunta?"

Sasuke sentiu um certo receio em sua voz. Será que ela estava com medo dele? Percebeu que ela tentava discretamente soltar sua mão da dele, então a segurou mais firme, fazendo-a se sobressaltar um pouco.

-"Eu só queria saber se ainda tenho alguma chance..."

Essa resposta fez com que Sakura se espantasse um pouco. Será que ela estava escutando direito? Uchiha Sasuke, seu primeiro e único amor, aquele por quem todas as garotas da vila corriam atrás, o vingador sem sentimentos a não ser ódio estava mesmo lhe fazendo uma confissão? E não era uma confissão qualquer, era uma confissão de amor.

-"Sakura, eu sei que te fiz sofrer muito, que desprezei seus sentimentos, mas... Eu realmente estou arrependido e faria qualquer coisa para provar para você o quão importante você é para mim... Eu... eu te amo..."

Ela não conseguia acreditar no que ela acabara de ouvir... Seu grande amor de longa data, aquele que ela já não tinha mais esperanças de ser correspondida, estava ali, na sua frente lhe confessando seu amor? A médica-nin não agüentou e deixou as lágrimas lavarem seus olhos tão puros.

Sasuke, vendo as lágrimas da amada, mal-interpretou sua reação e foi logo se desculpando.

-"Me desculpe... Eu sei que agora é tarde demais, você já deve ter me esquecido... E eu não te culpo por isso, você tem todo o direito de se apaixonar por quem quiser... Eu só queria que você soubesse que se você precisar de algo, eu estarei aqui para te ajudar... Eu-"

Sakura não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, estava emocionada demais para dizer algo. Mas não podia deixar que ele pensasse que ela já não o amava mais. Então fez um único gesto que acabaria com todo esse mal-entendido.

Ela o beijou.

À princípio, Sasuke ficou estático, sem conseguir processar o que estava acontecendo, mas logo compreendeu e passou a corresponder ao beijo. O que começou com um simples e delicado roce de lábios tornou-se um apaixonado e profundo beijo de amor.

Quando se separaram, ofegantes, Sakura já não tinha mais lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, mas sim um lindo e sincero sorriso.

-"Eu nunca poderia te esquecer, Sasuke-kun... Eu te amo mais do que você possa imaginar... Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, mesmo que isso significasse ter que me sacrificar para isso..."

_'É, eu sei...'_ É claro que ele sabia, porque ele sentia a mesma coisa. E faria qualquer coisa para que ela não se machucasse. Morreria por ela. Ele nunca pensou que algum dia sentiria algo assim por alguém, mas não se importou. Era um sentimento muito bom.

Sasuke acariciou o rosto macio de Sakura e a olhou com ternura:

-"Você faria mesmo qualquer coisa por mim?"

Sakura estava muito emocionada com o jeito carinhoso de Sasuke, nunca além de em seus sonhos imaginou que ele fosse assim.

-"É claro."

-"Então... Não se sacrifique por mim, não se arrisque por mim, não morra por mim... Viva por mim... porque se algo acontecer com você, eu também morrerei..." –Disse isso dando um leve beijo nos lábios da kunoichi.- "E prometa-me que estará sempre ao meu lado..."

-"Eu prometo."

E eles selaram aquela promessa com um beijo apaixonado. A partir daquele dia, nunca mais iriam se separar.

**Owari.**

Mye-chan: "E... corta!"

Platéia e assistentes: "Weeee! Ela terminou uma fic, que milagre!" \o/

Mye-chan: "Ei! Não comemorem como se eu sempre fizesse as coisas pela metade!" ò.ó

Todos: "Err... era brincadeira!" O.O

Mye-chan: "Humph! Bom mesmo…" ù.ú

Hinata: "Err… Mye-chan… Não é melhor você se apresentar?" n.n'

Mye-chan: "Oh! É mesmo! Arigatou, Hinata-chan!" –Mostrando um sorriso radiante.- "Olá gente, eu sou a Mye e esta é minha primeira fic. Na verdade, é a minha primeira fic terminada e publicada, porque tenho várias ainda no papel que tenho que arrumar e passar para o computador... Enfim, não vou me aprofundar sobre mim, para isso existe o profile. Espero que tenham gostado da fic!" n.n

Naruto: "Eu não gostei!" ù.ú

Mye-chan: "E por que não?" ó.ò

Naruto: "Não é óbvio? Eu nem apareço na fic! E ainda mais você só fala do Teme e ainda o faz ficar com a Sakura-chan! Ele devia ficar sozinho!" ù.ú

Mye-chan: "Ah, mas eu amo eles juntos, são tão fofos! E além disso, você prefere deixar a Sakura-chan sofrendo sozinha?" ó.ò

Naruto: "Eh? Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer! Você poderia ter deixado ela esquecendo o Teme e ficando com outro!"

Mye-chan: "Ah, mas que outro? Você?" o.õ

Naruto: "Eh?" –Olhando com o canto do olho para a Hinata, que estava ficando deprimida.- "Não! Claro que não! A Sakura-chan é apenas minha amiga, quase uma irmã! Eu só queria o melhor para ela!"

Mye-chan: "Tá, não precisa ficar tão nervoso... Até parece que está querendo se explicar para a namorada..." u.u

Nisso Naruto e Hinata ficam vermelhinhos.

Mye-chan pensando: _'Hum... Aí tem coisa...'_

Mye-chan: "Tudo bem, mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, Naruto-kun."

Naruto: "Ah, sim... você poderia ter deixado ela com... com... com o Sobrancelhudo! Ele gosta dela e daria a vida por ela!"

Mye-chan: "Eh, o Lee? Ah, mas eu não gosto de LeeSaku... Acho o Lee muito cômico, mas ele é muito... err... esquisito... Além disso, eu sou uma eterna romântica que adorava os contos de fada em que o príncipe perfeito ia buscar a sua donzela! E o Lee está mais para bobo da corte..."

Lee em um canto deprimido.

Mye-chan: "Ops, desculpe, Lee! Você tem bastante fogo da juventude dentro de você, tenho certeza que algum dia irá encontrar a sua cara metade!" XD

Lee: "Yosh! Então irei dar dez voltas ao mundo em um dia, e se eu conseguir, encontrarei minha cara metade ainda hoje!" –E nisso saí correndo.

Mye-chan pensando: _'Err... acho meio difícil...'_ n.n'

Mye-chan: "Viu o que eu disse?" u.u

Naruto: "Okay, talvez o Sobrancelhudo não seje o par ideal para a Sakura-chan... Mas você poderia ter colocado ela com... com... com o Sai-baka!"

Mye-chan levantando uma sobrancelha: "Pra que colocar ela com o substituto se ela pode ficar com o original?"

Naruto: "Tá, esquece o que eu disse do Sai-baka... Mas, e o Neji? Ou o Shikamaru? Você gosta deles, não?"

Mye-chan: "Sim, mas eu não quero morrer acertada por um leque, nem por uma chuva de kunais..." u.u

Naruto: "Err... Shino? Kiba? Gaara?"

Mye-chan: "Não gosto de insetos, cachorros são bonitinhos mas dão trabalho e areia suja muito a casa." u.u

Naruto: "Err... a gente não estava escolhendo alguém para a Sakura-chan?"

Mye-chan: "É! Mas eu me identifico com ela e sei o que é melhor para ela! Além disso, por que você está implicando tanto com o Sasuke-kun? Eu sei que no fundo você gosta dele!"

Naruto: "Eu não gosto daquele Teme ladrão de ramem!" ù.ú

Mye-chan: "Ah, então era isso… Mas não fica bravo com ele não, quem roubou o seu ramem fui eu!" XD

Naruto: "O quê?! Ora sua...!" ò.ó

Mye-chan: "Naruto! Sem mais um piu! Senão eu coloco você casando com o Orochimaru na próxima fic!"

Naruto: "NÃO! Tudo menos isso! Por favor, me perdoe!" T.T

Mye-chan: "Humph! Melhor assim! E pare de implicar com meus lindinhos... u.ú Por falar nisso, cadê eles? Estão muito quietos..." o.õ

Hinata toda vermelha apontando para um lado: "Mye-chan... a-ali..."

Mye-chan olhando para a direção onde Hinata apontava: "Hei! Vocês dois! Isso aqui não é motel não! Desse jeito terei que mudar a classificação da fic! Hei! Vão para um quarto!"

Fic encerrada por problemas técnicos... Nos vemos na próxima! E não se esqueçam: Reviews!

Bjuss!


End file.
